Isn't Life Sweet
by Death by Me
Summary: Let's say we follow the inu gang around. See through their eyes and feel what they feel. Secrets lies and all the raging hormones of high school students .


**A.N.: I do not own any part of Inuyasha. Not even the beautiful Sesshomaru. So yeah I own nothing. Now on with the story.**

**Let's call this THE INTRO LOL**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

For some reason everyone thinks that I try to hide my emotions. I don't. Maybe they just can't see that I don't want to be around them. I'm in high school. What reason do I have to be cheerful? Every day I have humans, Halflings and demons running in my face either drooling over my "beauty", plaguing my nose with their colognes, perfumes, or worst bad breath and body odor. Who cares if I am a taiyoukai and I'm supposed to be kind to the people I rule over. They aren't being kind to my nose. Or my ears for that matter. I'm only 650 years old. I am not hard of hearing there is no need for them to shout their praise or scream their love for all the heavens to hear. DAMN!

I am not trying to seem conceited by saying that I'm so beautiful that people are running me down. I know that I am handsome. Last year I received a letter in my locker describing how I looked in the greatest detail possible. How my hair rivaled the glow of the moon and how my eyes made her amber gemstones that she wore look like a bland orange color. I was very impressed that a human had enough intelligence to write a letter this well. When I got to the end I realized that this letter was a huge compliment. She never asked for a date or for me to make her my future mate. She left it saying:

Have a great day,

Kagome Higurashi

From then on I hated her.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Maybe I should just have told her that I didn't like her in a romantic way. She is always taking care of me: bringing me ramen every day, taking up for me whenever Sesshomaru is trying burn through my neck with his poison in the hallway. I somehow feel like she's just showing me a lot of special attention. That's why I have been hiding my relationship with Kikyou from her. They are twins but they were born on different days. Kikyou at 11:57 pm and Kags at 12:00 am I think. Whatever but Kikyou frikking hates Kags. Kagome is my closest friend since we moved to this neighborhood about 4 years ago.

I don't want her to leave once she finds out that I'm mating Kikyou as soon as we graduate. I mean I love her. I'm talking about Kikyou not Kagome. I mean I do love Kagome but I don't know. How the hell did I end up in this situation? I think I need to talk to Miroku.

**Miroku's POV**

Every morning I try to look at the woman in bed and smile and force myself to think if her as my latest conquest but I can't. It took me three years to even get her to consider dating me then another year for her to even spend the night at my apartment. There ain't no way in hell I'm letting her go. About 6 years ago I met Kagome and Sango. They were 12 and I had just turned 13. They were put in my class because they were smart enough to handle the work. They stuck together like glue. For a long time everyone thought they were sisters. I didn't know what they were I just thought it was cute when they finished each other's sentences. So I approached both of them and said, "How would u like for me to bless you two into womanhood and make you my women." I don't really remember what happened next because I woke up tied to a chair in the hallway. The next day their parents came and made them apologize for hitting me and had them converse with me for a while. I figured out that they were best friends and that Kagome actually had a twin and that her twin was in another class due to them not getting along. They promised not to torture me as if I agreed to stop talking about sex as if we are old enough to have it. I of course said yeah and when I seen Kagome twin, Kikyou, I asked if we could somehow get her to be my woman which ended in Sango slapping me and walking off with Kagome. I knew that they would probably be around for a long time.

About 2 years later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved to our town. No one knew where they lived they just knew that they had come. Who would be able to tell? The extremely strong demonic aura that took over the town was an immediate give away. Sango Kagome and I were in our math class when they walked in. out of nowhere 7 shuriken flew across the room towards them. Sesshomaru dodged them all but Inuyasha got hit my one in the ear. Everyone turned around and looked in my direction and turned to look at what they were looking at and suddenly I realized that Sango and Kagome may be crazier than I thought. Standing on the desk was Sango and Kagome both in full demon slayer gear. The only difference between them was Sango had a giant boomerang and Kagome had a bow and some arrows.

Next thing I knew Inuyasha Sango and Kagome were yelling at each other. Sesshomaru somehow looked utterly bored. Then the most amazing thing happened. Sango and Kagome introduced themselves to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and asked them to sit with us at lunch. Inuyasha looked shocked but Sesshomaru walked away muttering something about mentally psychotic women. Ever since then it has always been Inuyasha Kagome Sango and me. But last year Inuyasha started this secret relationship with kagome's twin. Sadly Inuyasha and secrets never work out well and everyone in school knows. He's afraid to tell Kagome but I think she already knows. I mean that is her twin. I just hope Sango doesn't know. Sango is way crazier. That's why I love her.

**Sango's POV**

I love to wake up to the sight of Miroku snoring. Sounds crazy right? I would never let him know this though. For now we are just enjoying our time together WITHOUT SEX! Damn pervert. But he's my pervert even though he can't help flirting or grabbing another woman's ass. He quickly learns his lesson once they slap the shit out of him.

But he's mine. When I turn over and look at him I realize that not everyone can see the good in him. I see his hair look ridiculous in the morning with his horrible breath blowing in my face and realize that this is how I would want things to be. If only he would see it. Maybe I should talk to Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

Did I do something wrong? Is there a reason that Inuyasha is hiding his relationship with Kikyou from me. The one person who rubs her life in my face. If he's happy with then sure it's fine with me that they are together but if so then why is he hiding it. Did he not think Kikyou would report everything that goes on with them to make my feelings hurt. It's not as if I have romantic feelings for him. He my best friend for god's sake. I wonder what else he is hiding.

Now Kikyou on the other hand cannot keep a secret to save her life. When I was in the 7th grade and I got my first period she made it her deal to run and tell everyone about my first step into puberty. She always said she was mad that I was born on new years and she got New Year 's Eve. So the hell what. We are gonna be 18 soon and she is worried about dates on a calendar. She probably would be mad if the dates were switched. She would make up some lie to get the attention of others so she could feel better.

At least Sesshomaru is honest with me. He tells me how he feels all the time. The glares of death when I say good morning are ALWAYS comforting. I don't even know what the hell I did to get these looks. What's bad is that even when he looks like he's going to kill me he still looks handsome. Sango would probably laugh right now at the fact that I think he's handsome. We did attempt to kill him for his first week at school.

Speaking of my best friend in the whole frikkin world. Me and her got an apartment recently. So that her and her brother Kohaku wouldn't be lonely in the apartment and also so I could leave my house. My mom has a new husband. He's suck a creep. His name is Onigumo. He said to me yesterday, "I love it when pretty girls like you call me daddy." My response was, "YOU FUCKING CREEP THIS IS THE BULLSHIT THAT MADE ME LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" and then I hung up the phone. Sango's response was I handled it quite nicely and helped me finish making dinner. Man I love that girl. We've been closer than toothpaste on a toothbrush. (AN: don't ask lmao) Me and Sango met in kindergarten. We had gotten into a fight over who's mom made the better cookies. Sango's mom made amazing cookies I just didn't want to lose. Ever since then we were inseparable.

Then we came across one of the world's greatest pervert, Miroku. He's the man of Sango's dream and the reason why all monks don't go to heaven lol. He's a really great guy total goofball, but he has a problem. Ass and titties are his addiction. Good thing Sango has an amazing bod. All them training sessions kept her looking hot and kept Miroku under control. Even though it's pretty early in their relationship I know they probably won't break up. Who would want to mess up a couple that great.

I love these guys to death but I feel like im no good for them. My miko powers have been off lately and Inu says my scent is different. My eyes are blue-grey but somehow the look like they are getting darker. Maybe im turning into more of a woman. That's Sango explanation for everything. But I cant help feeling something is wrong.

**End of chapter: so tell me what u think. I know it probably doesn't seem like I got a handle on things but I promise that I do. So anyways REVIEWS ARE FUELS .**

**Peace. Love. And Cupcakes,**

**Death By Me**


End file.
